


Gravel Walk

by meesecunt



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Well shit have some not-porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meesecunt/pseuds/meesecunt
Summary: An Interesting time between two of my oc's on a rooftop. lol





	Gravel Walk

Nipping, bitting, being pressed up against the wall by seven feet of broad shouldered ginger was not how Wolf thought these past weeks would go. Of course, breaking into a supposedly abandoned insane asylum only to discover it wasn't was also a surprise. But hey at least she finally found a decent guy, even if he has a few screws loose. "Wolf" Her name was growled from lips that were currently pressed agaist the nape of her neck, into strands of blue hair. "Yes Tam?" She whispered, emerald eyes locking with the skyblue orbs of her protector. "You seem distracted." Wolf smirked "I'm just thinking of how to get you out of here." Pulling away slightly, Tamish looked down at her and smiled. "Think later," moving his larger hands to her hips, then moving to card them through Wolf's long soft blue hair, "I'm enjoying this far too much." His grin turned predatory and the ranga leaned in to kiss her again. Groaning, Wolf burried one hand in his short hair and the other tightened around the nape of his neck. Once Tam's teeth bit her lip all future thought promptly left.  
Things had escalated quickly in the limited amount of time they knew each other, but their was something about Tamish that just drew Wolf like a moth to a flame. Wolf had been driving her truck along a dark old road through the mountains when she came across a facility surrounded by high fences and barbed wire. After jumping the fence and breaking in through a window she proceeded to explorer this abandoned asylum. Soon, however, she discovered it wasn't as empty as it looked. She met Tamish very early into this excursion of hers into the institution. Wolf was running through hall after hall trying to escape one of the less friendly occupants whenin a flash of firehouse red hair, he had pulled her into one of the rooms to hide. Since then they had been inseparable. Navigating the harsh pathways and twisted patients of the asylum together.  
As they worked together, Wolf learned more and more about her savior. One day she discovered his medical charts when looking for more medication for him. Tamish was seven foot three, had naturally bright hair, and he was branded with a bar code at the back of his neck. Tamish had been admitted to the place when he was sixteen, and had just turned twenty-seven on eighth, whatever he was admitted for was redacted, surprised that Tam had been imprisoned for over a decade and managed to keep track Wolf had only managed to whisper "Huh, you're a year older than me." And the Ginge smiled. Tamish was a man of few words, but he found other unique ways to express himself.  
Of course, Tamish had learned alot about the bluenette as well. When he initially grabbed her, Tamish wasn't looking for a friend, a companion, or anything else, he was just mesmerized by her abnormal hair. Then everything else happened, and Tam didn't regret it. Wolf was much shorter than him, to his amusement, at six foot three she was tall but not even close to his height and is always optimistic. No matter how difficult the situation they were in, be it scavenging for food or running for their lives, Wolf always managed to keep her spirits up, and that probably helped him fall even harder for her.  
They worked together for over a week, discovering new things about each other and exploring the asylum, which was more of a fifty-seven acre compound created to hold the mentally unstable. Then, on day twelve, just as they set up camp on the rooftop of one of the many buildings, he kissed her. Pressed up against a fan, with gravel digging into their hands, they kissed. It was an accident on Tam's part, leaning in too close, pressing a hand over Wolf's right shoulder to see what she was doodling on a napkin, all she needed to do was look up, and the bluenette did. It was innocent, at first, just two lips meeting, then Wolf pressed into it, and Tam fell apart. Hands were clutching clothes and gripping hair as their lips moved against each other nipping, biting, grunts and moans muffled in the night air. Eventually they had to breathe, breaking apart, they stared at each other and burst into grins and laughter. 

That was four days ago.

Now they both sit leaning up against the wall of a closet, hiding in an abandoned house on the grounds, arms and legs tangled around each other like Christmas lights. This was the farthest they'd gotten from the other occupants of the institution and they weren't going to waste it. Breaking away Wolf whispered, "Do you think I can escape?" A nod. "Would you like to come with me?" A nod and blush. "We can do it together" A smile, "I agree." Then he kissed her again.


End file.
